The Knights of Olympia
by marshawn Jackson
Summary: War erupts in the neighboring/sibling kingdoms. But the surrounding kingdoms soon realize that the all out war that is transpiring is a plot from an old foe. Percy Jackson and other knights from sibling kingdoms must come together to lead their armies against the old foe. It wont be easy. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**The Knights**

 **A/N The characters presented in this story don't belong to me.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **PERCY POV**

"Parry the blow Perseus." Triton said as he swung his sharp ended trident against my sword. He easily overpowered me and soon my sword clattered to the ground. He pointed his trident under my neck then smirked.

"You've improved but you still haven't learned how to defend yourself. You're always on the offensive. Haven't you heard of the saying 'the best defense is your best offense?'" Triton grabbed my sword and handed it back to me.

"Yeah well I'm not exactly the prodigy you are. You've learned from the best teachers and from father himself" I said as I grabbed my sword. The sword that I was using felt awkward in my hand. It didn't feel right, it was unbalanced.

"Again? This time I'll beat you." Triton gave me a cocky smile before he got into his stance. The one our father has taught us.

I've been training to become a knight within my father's army. I'm the second born and thus not the rightful heir to the throne. The rightful heir to the throne is my half-brother Triton. Yes in reality, I'm indeed a bastard child. The King of Oceania is my father Poseidon and he has ruled for some time already and is far from getting into old age. He is still very young. My father was once a knight until he overthrew his father with his brothers and sisters. They divided their father's territory between his siblings. My father got the second largest share of the territory. However my father has disputes with his sibling kingdoms and alas wars do occur.

Once again I awkwardly swung my sword and in one swift movement from his trident and one sweep of Triton's leg I was on my ass with my sword once again clattering to the ground.

"Perseus you've still have a lot to learn. You're ready to become a knight but you have to keep training. Also remember you'll be under my command little brother." Triton headed towards me as he offered his hand. I quickly grabbed it and he quickly picked me up.

"Alright Perseus I have a meeting with father on the movements of our troops. Zeus or Jupiter or whatever you want to call him has been bothering other kingdoms and we have to make sure he doesn't want to start a war over territory again." I nodded and Triton left to those boring meetings. I've never been to the meetings ever, but Triton tells me they would bore me to death. Anyhow I'm not invited to the meetings because Triton is the General of the Oceanic Army while I get to decide what I want to be .I can either choose to live a simple life of a noble and live in the kingdom or I can train to be knight. I've chosen the latter.

I put my practice sword on the sword rack and decided to head to my room in the kingdom. Servants were in my room cleaning my room up.

"Lord Perseus dinner is ready. However we must await for King Poseidon to finish his meetings with his commanders and generals." I nodded to the servant and dismissed him. I decided to wait for everyone in throne room since the meeting hall was the room next to it.

As I walked into the throne room I noticed that my adoptive mother was in throne room.

"Queen Amphitrite" I said as I bowed to her.

"No need Perseus, we've spoken about this dozens of times. No need for formalities with me. Although you're not my rightful son, I still believe you as a son of mine." I smiled to her before I sat in my throne room chair.

"How come you're not in the meeting mom? You're usually leading out troops off to war as well." Amphitrite looked in my direction before giving a sigh.

"Perseus I'm the queen now. I can no longer do things I did in the past such as risk my life in battles. That includes lead my knight into war." She sadly said in a reminiscent voice as if remembering all the battles she's been in.

"On the other hand I'm pretty sure you'll be leading your own squad of elite knights into war soon. You just have to earn your medals Percy. Your father can't just give you the title. You have to work hard for it." I silently cringed. I didn't like when my adoptive mother used the name my biological mom used to call me. It didn't feel right. Only my father and Triton could use it without receiving backlash from me.

I decided to no longer speak. It was an uncomfortable silence between me and my adoptive mother. She didn't seem to want to break the tension so we decided to keep silent. I was so bored I fell asleep in my small throne.

It wasn't until I felt a splash of water on my face did I wake up. When I awoke all I could hear was laughter. I recognized that laughter anywhere. It was Triton.

"Triton that wasn't nice, don't humiliate your brother. Now come on Percy let's eat dinner." My father said as I gave my brother Triton a quick jab to his shoulder. He just pushed it aside and continued smiling.

The servants came into the throne room and quickly placed our food or should I say feast/banquet on our long table. There was a choice of everything. Seafood, meats, herbs, bread, and much more. My father and mother quickly plucked some fruits and herbs. They decided to eat healthier since they wanted to stay fit and healthy, far away from disease. Triton and I however were very different as we hogged and plucked all the meats, seafood, and bread of the table.

"You boys eat like this your last day you'll be alive." Amphitrite eyed us as she began scolding us.

"Let them be, they're still growing boys. They'll need it. After all both of them have decided to choose the battle lifestyle. Triton my general and best knight of my army. Perseus will soon become a formidable knight and soon will become a commander within my army as well." Poseidon liked to praise us a lot. Which pressured me to be my best. But most of the time Triton stole most of the spotlight because I have to admit he was the better fighter and leader. My father however tells me that I will eventually surpass him. It just takes time and he sees untapped and great potential in me.

"Yeah I'll be training hard father. Hopefully we stay at peace for a long time." I muttered the ending part.

"Percy we're no longer at peace. The kingdom of Zephyr have invaded the Kingdom of Agriculture. Sadly everyone has allied with Zeus in exchange for territory from the kingdom of Agriculture. Everyone except us. Our power is strong and our army is really good. You two have inherited my gift of infusing water into your armor and weapons, you two will be the key to our success in this war."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Knights**

 **A/N The characters presented in this story don't belong to me.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **PERCY POV**

"Perseus are you ready? This isn't like training, you know that right? If they disarm you, you're dead." Triton said to me as we got on our horses ready to join the main army.

"I know Triton. You've taught me all you know. Father has already explained to me that I am to report to you and to avoid fighting as much as possible." Triton smiled at me. All his charisma emitting onto me.

"Alright let's set on out and bring victory to Oceania!" Triton said as he got on his white steed. Triton was wearing his regal armor. His silver armor was colored blue, an armor worthy of the true Prince of Oceania. His helmet was also made of silver and the color blue, which was gorgeously adorned with underwater pearls. I took in his appearance. Since this was war I can die at any second and never see him again. I must never forget how he looked like. My brother was very handsome, only 19 years old but he was already eligible to marry. He had blue eyes with the sparkle and glint of the shining oceans. His hair was black and long, he always tied his hair in a ponytail. He was of moderate height, tall but not extremely tall. I burned his appearance and his every detail into my memory to make sure I never forget them.

I stopped looking at my brother and I got on my favorite steed since birth. My steed was a black wild mustang that would only obey me. Anyone who got near him would either be kicked violently or the steed would flee. "Alright let's get ready for war, Blackjack." The horse neighed in agreement.

Triton and I began to trot out on our steeds. We passed the castle within the kingdom and saw our father and mother wave at us. I could tell Amphitrite was shedding tears. After all, her only two sons were heading out to war.

Since I was still a beginner class knight I didn't have the best armor or weapons as the more experienced and veteran knights had. The Elite class of knights wore silver armor with blue cloaks and were given silver and gold swords, the beginner class knights such as myself just wore copper armor and wore red cloaks and used bronze swords. Oceania's army was lethal and could take over kingdoms. Majority of the army were elite class knights while the minority were beginner knights such as myself. The only kingdoms that rivalled our army and battalions were probably the Kingdom of Zephyr and the Kingdom of the Nether Regions.

The Kingdom of Zephyr was ruled by King Zeus or Jupiter. (All the siblings went by two names) Zeus had the biggest family out of all the siblings. He had many daughters and sons. Each was a commander in his army. The princes were Dionysus, Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus and Ares. The princesses were Athena and Artemis. He also had two bastard children with another female. However, I do not know their names. Therefore Zephyr's army was the largest of all the surroundings sibling kingdoms. Although the princes and princesses were commanders in their father's army they rarely ever saw the battlefield. They never fought on the front lines unless absolutely necessary and that was extremely rare. They let their knights do the dirty work.

"What are you thinking about Perseus?" Triton looked at me worryingly.

"Nothing. Just that I think this war is strategically unfavorable for us. The odds are against us. Everyone in the Olympia territory is against Queen Demeter. Well everyone except us and King Hades. He always stays neutral. I swear he's waiting for all us to weaken each other and then he will send his hellish army and takes over all of Olympia." Triton just smiled and began laughing.

"I always forget that you are this smart Perseus. You act very silly sometimes. But it is good that King Hades is neutral because if he joins either side he will win the war for the side that he chooses." I kept riding Blackjack feeling the wind hit my face. King Hades rules one of the big three kingdoms of Olympia. He wasn't on good terms with neither my father nor King Zeus which scared me.

"So who has Zeus sent to meet us in battle?" I asked Triton.

"He always sends out Hephaestus's war party first to test our strength but also to set up traps." Ugh I remembered the legends of Prince Hephaestus. He was the least favorite child of Zeus but he was a dangerous prince nonetheless.

Now we had to be extra careful when looking for the Hephaestus war party. The tales of the prince's traps are that he is unrivaled when making traps. Rumors say that his traps once took down a war party of a thousand knights without a single casualty.

"Do you know where our main army is located?" We were probably a day behind the main army. Triton and I stayed back for a briefing from our father Poseidon.

"Yes I know, they're sticking close to the water. Basically hugging our kingdom's border." Triton was very intelligent. The way he strategized not only in war planning but in battle makes him I'd say the best knight in all of Olympia.

"Alright I think that's enough. Let's camp out for the night. We will keep travelling in the morning. I'm confident Commander Delphin has the main army under control." We got off our horses and then began to set up camp with our party of about twenty five elite knights. I of course helped them set up camp, just because I'm the son of Poseidon didn't mean I liked being pampered and wanted everything to be done for me.

Five knights volunteered to be on guard and lookout duty. We also sent five elite knight scouts to scout ahead to make sure there wasn't any danger we would run into. Our supplies of food and water were carried in a carriage which was centered and sheltered in the middle of our formation. We quickly grabbed and distributed bread and fruits to eat and get ready for rest until tomorrow morning.

I settled into my brother's tent. I carefully took off my copper armor and set it up on the armor stand that was brought within the carriage. I then chose a cot in Triton's tent and quickly fell asleep.

I was quickly awoken in the morning by a horn sounding within the camp. I recognized the rhythm of the horn. It was the morning horn. No danger I thought to myself as I let out a sigh of relief.

"Morning Perseus, we can't eat breakfast right now. We're in a hurry we'll eat when we reach the main company/army later today." I just nodded to him even though my stomach was telling me to argue with my brother to eat food right now.

I once again got on Blackjack. I gave him a cube of sugar I had saved for him from the late dinner we had yesterday. Blackjack neighed approvingly then brushed his head with mine to show his affection.

We quickly hurried, getting back into our party's formation in case of ambush. Our party of twenty five quickly trotted into the direction of the sun to our main army. The elite scouts told us that they found nothing troubling ahead, but still. I didn't know what to expect. This was the first time ever that I was going to be in combat. I'm only fourteen and I haven't seen battle yet. But from the stories I've heard from my fellow knights' they say war isn't pretty. As we marched to the battlefield I couldn't help but have a sense of fear for the other legendary knights on the opposite army. The six legendary knights of Zephyr. Hailed, famed, and feared everywhere in the lands of Olympia…

 **A/N So uh this is the second Chapter of The Knights. I hope you like it. If I receive positive feedback I'll try to make the chapters longer. So please review and tell me what you think about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Knights**

 **A/N The characters presented in this story don't belong to me.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Triton POV**

I was scared plain and simple. I didn't fear losing my life but I didn't want to be responsible for the loss of the life of Perseus. As we were trotting to find the main army that thought burned through my mind. Perseus was soon going to surpass me, I think he will the best or greatest knight to ever walk these lands. But he hasn't unleashed that hidden power yet. You can feel that he has a dangerous aura within him, even though he's not the best knight in our army yet.

He's the best half-brother you can ever have. Of course my mother Amphitrite and I were bitter towards the beginning, because after all my father King Poseidon cheated on my mother. But he's chivalrous, he never seemed to be bitter towards me. On the contrary even though he's the younger one, only age fourteen he seems to be the one that is always watching my back.

I saw the main army ahead through some trees and saw Head Commander Delphin getting the troops into formation to be on the move. I signaled to an elite scout to sound the horn to alert them. The horn was loud and could be heard from miles away. The main army turned to our attention. They all stood up straight and put their right arm across their chest. The sign of attention.

"All Hail Prince Triton. All Hail Prince Perseus." We were only a few hundred yards away when Perseus jumped off his horse mid ride and tackled me to the ground. At first I was shocked, what was he doing? My question was immediately answered. As soon as my horse ran ten yards ahead a land mine exploded and so did my valiant steed.

Gasps could be heard throughout the army. I was ten yards from certain death. Prince Hephaestus does it once again. Perseus and I warily got up and carefully walked the remaining yards to the main army.

"Are you alright sir? No injuries to report?" Commander Delphin came to me and started to inspect for wounds. He was treating me like a child.

"Commander Delphin take your hands off me. I'm not a child, I'm in good condition. No injuries to report." Delphin looked taken aback. But he remembered that he was under my command.

"Yes sir. General Triton what is our next course of action?" I honestly hated the formalities. They made me sound like I was going to be future King of Oceania. Oh wait I was…

"Our party hasn't eaten the whole day. We must first eat supper then we must meet Prince Hephaestus's war party head on." Commander Delphin just nodded then rung the horn that signaled supper.

"General Triton I ask for a company of fifty men to scout ahead and make sure we don't run into traps." Once again it was Perseus volunteering of that task to put his life in danger. I was going to say no but like me, Perseus hated being treated like a mere child.

"Permission granted." Perseus bowed then left. Being prince of Oceania is a hard task.

 **PERCY POV**

I asked for permission from Triton to get a company of fifty Elite Scouts to scout ahead. Being an Elite scout was a dangerous task. It had the lowest survival rate among knight classes. I was actually planning on becoming one. I had more trust in myself in seeking traps to ensure Triton's safety than someone else. Another Elite Scout could easily pass on a well-hidden trap and boom Prince Triton is dead.

Our Elite scouts were the best in the Olympia but I still couldn't risk it. Even though I'm a beginner knight I'm the sworn bodyguard of Triton because we're brothers. As we were trotting ahead I noticed that Blackjack was getting restless. He then stopped before a clearing of open plains. Sitting not even one hundred yards from me was Prince Hephaestus's war party. I put my fist in the air, the signal for halt.

My heart dropped. I saw one. I saw him. On a metallic dragon. He was wearing orange colored armor. In one hand he was carrying an iron double headed hammer. The circumference of each side of the hammer was humongous. Even though the hammer looked to weigh hundreds of pounds the scrawny and short knight seem to hold it with ease. This knight emitted a powerful aura. I couldn't see his face so I couldn't tell his features.

I quickly pulled on Blackjack and we retreated and raced back to the main army who was eating supper with no awareness of the dangers lurking ahead. I was surprised Hephaestus's war party didn't hear our horn.

"General Triton, Commander Delphin we have spotted the war party. They are just up ahead at the clearing of the woods. They seem to only about a few hundred knights." I was gasping and sweating while telling them of the dangers.

"Doesn't seem dangerous Percy. What are you worked up about?" Triton looked confused at my fear.

"General Triton, with them is a legendary knight." Triton eyes opened up wide. Triton was a legendary knight himself but for Oceania. Even then he's not hailed, famed, or feared as the Legendary Knights of Zephyr.

Delphin looked at him awaiting for his commands. "What should we do General?" Triton was strategizing in his head how to deal with a legendary knight.

The Legendary Knights of Zephyr are rumored to have ancient hidden powers. Which seems true because each sibling and children of the Big Three seemed to have ancient powers as well. Each hidden power unleashed has the potential to take out an army of knights. That's why we were afraid of the Legendary Knights.

"I will distract the Legendary Knight. I will fight on my own." But before I could argue with Triton he interrupted me.

"I'm the commander Perseus. You will not convince me to change my mind. Commander Delphin I leave the main army to you." Command Delphin nodded and grabbed the army's attention. He got them into formation and were getting ready to march through the woods.

When I realized they were all heading toward the woods I grabbed Triton. "At least let me come with you. You're my brother I would lay my life down for you. Please let me go." Triton face was filled with worry. But then it turned into a face of pure determination. Triton nodded and I quickly got on Blackjack to follow him into battle.

My heart was racing. Fighting a Legendary Knight was suicide. It meant certain death. Even if you were lucky enough to not die immediately, if the knight unleashed his/her hidden power you were certainly dead. When one knight unleashed its hidden power, it was checkmate.

The main army opened through the middle to allow us to walk to front. Awaiting us at the front was Delphin. Instead of using the horn to signal our movement. Delphin just hovered his arm up in the air then dropped it to signal that it was time to move. Each yard as we got closer, the orange armored knight was in my mind. I was imagining him laughing at us because we were too weak…

 **A/N Please review and tell me what you think. Honestly I don't know if i should continue with this story :/.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Knights**

 **A/N The characters presented in this story don't belong to me.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Percy POV**

Triton and Delphin were ahead of me while I was at the rear, right behind them. Even though I was the lowest rank possible in the knight classes, I still was ranked higher than all the knights because my father was after all, the king. Sometimes I detested the fact that people only respected me because my father was King Poseidon. They were afraid of his wrath so they treated me like royalty, which I technically was.

All this coursed through my mind as we marched to face a legendary knight. It was certain that were going to lose most of our main army trying to take down a knight of this caliber.

The army of Oceania silently marched and trotted through the small patch of woods, until reaching the clearing of open hills and plains. Every yard as we got closer to Hephaestus's war party, my heart rate began to get faster. I was sweating heavily and it wasn't from the weather. I just was insanely nervous. This could be my last day alive. I could die at the tender age of fourteen. No I couldn't think that way. I had to survive this battle. To at least become something for my parents to be proud of.

The clearing was up ahead I could already see the front lines of the enemy war party. An elite scout sounded the horn, alerting the enemy army that we have arrived to meet them head on.

I was immediately scared with what I heard. What I heard was a deranged cackling sound. It wasn't coming from our side that was for sure. I looked ahead and heard the sound coming from the legendary knight in orange armor.

"This is the best Oceania has to offer. This is going to be way too easy. I'm going to make this battlefield hot. This is going to be fire." Even though I couldn't see his facial feature I could tell that this knight had an evil grin plastered on his face.

Triton was not keen to being belittled or for our kingdom to be treated with such disrespect. "I knew Zeus was an idiot. I guess he sent the weakest war party out first because after all when you get massacred it wouldn't be much of a loss."

The knight in orange armor stopped cackling. I sensed the surrounding areas. They began to get extremely hot. I don't know if it was my imagination playing tricks on me, but I could see fire behind the knight's helmet. I could already tell this wasn't good news.

"I see. So the rumors do precede the Kingdom of Oceania. Arrogant good for nothings. You talk too much shit. Yet, your whole kingdom cannot back it up. This is going to be fun." The orange knight signaled to a knight beside him to get ready for the battle to start.

"You must be Triton the pretty little prince and future heir to the throne of Oceania. Too bad you'll have to die today." The knight began to cackle again.

"I don't think that's happening today. However, I do know that your defeat is certain for today. Anyhow what is your name Knight of Zephyr?" The knight tilted his head as if finding Triton an amusing and annoying little pest.

"So sad that no one knows my name. Can't believe this, I'm after all the most handsome and funniest knight in Zephyr. Back to the point sea spawn, my name is Sir Leo Valdez son of Prince Hephaestus and commander of Hephaestus's grand war party. Sixth Legendary Knight of Zephyr and master of fire and the two headed hammer." Just saying his well renowned accomplishments had me shivering. Sir Leo was just toying with us, he didn't think of us as serious threats.

Then there was silence, each party just waiting to see who would strike first. Then a wall of fire was heading our way. I don't know if it was just Sir Leo who summoned the fire or if it was his whole battalion.

Every knight from the sibling kingdoms could use ancient hidden power to an extent. Some could use it better than others. While others just had rawer hidden power. Sir Leo I could tell was the latter. Of course being the son of the Prince Hephaestus helped. Prince Hephaestus was known to carry the ancient hidden power of fire which must have passed on to Sir Leo. Vice versa for Triton and I. We could use water abilities better than anyone within our kingdom not including my father. IT was because after all we were his sons and he also carried an ancient power which was that of water.

Triton and Delphin gave a signal. Everyone from Oceania's army lifted their shield and sprouted a water shield for everyone. Individually the fire being sent at us would've killed our whole army including Triton and I. But every knight from Oceania fused their water shield together making a wall of water which the fire could not pass through.

I sighed in relief as the fire was quickly dissipated from the wall of water. However the negative part of if it was that the weather around us turned extremely hot and humid. Delphin gave the signal and we charged.

Our Elite knights fought with ferocity and to be completely honest they were crushing Hephaestus's war party. Sadly we should've expected that the battlefield would littered with traps. Which made it hard to get to the enemy side. Explosions were happening everywhere and I could hear the screams and groans of dead and injured knights. The smell of iron and metal was in the air, which of course meant a lot of blood. Triton, I noticed was sidetracked and distracting Sir Leo. Triton was having trouble blocking and dodging the big two headed hammer in Leo's hand. Every time it connected on Triton's trident, fire would emit and scorch his weapon.. Thank goodness that the trident had magical properties which meant the weapon wouldn't be easily destroyed.

I was about run to assist Triton, when a knight with a red cloak and gold armor intercepted me. I immediately knew his rank, he was an elite assassin. In his hand was a dagger dripping green liquid, which of course was poison. The assassin knights were very agile and dangerous, they didn't need a shield to deflect or dodge attacks. They were so strong and swift they could block with just their daggers or reflexes.

"Come on little knight. Let's play." The weirdness and coldness of the assassin's voice sent a cold chill down my spine.

Assassins were taught to be cold and ruthless. I know, since after all my biological mother was assassinated by one. They had a special place reserved for them, which was Tartarus.

I quickly unsheathed my bronze sword which felt awkward in my hand. The assassin just smiled underneath his hooded face which kept their identity a secret. He launched the dagger straight for my heart and I ducked down barely dodging the blade. The assassin quickly had another blade out and was swinging crazily as I tried to block his swings. IT was insanely difficult, he was insanely close to me which gave him an advantage since he had a shorter weapon and I had a larger one.

I didn't know how I was still alive, I felt like he was just toying with me. He would hit me with the blunt end of the dagger many times and would just laugh when he did so. But that was his downfall, being too arrogant. While he once again hit me with the blunt of blade in my midsection. I quickly head-butted him which caused him immense pain. He dropped the dagger filled with poison and his hands went to his face to shield his nose. That's when I cranked my sword back and ran him through with my sword to his torso. I heard him gasp and heard his final breath as he hit the grass on the ground.

An Oceanic Elite knight came to aid me but I had already completed the job. He looked at me and gave me a smile. That was the last smile I saw from him because Leo hit him with his double sided hammer that was set ablaze. The knight was dead on impact and his body flew yards away. I stood there in shock as I kept hearing the deranged laughter of Leo.

If Leo was near me that meant that Triton didn't succeed. My heart dropped when I came to the conclusion that he must have been dead. But thank the heavens I spotted his sky blue armor from afar. He and Commander Delphin were finishing off some of the remaining Zephyr knights. That was the easy task, the hardest one was to either make Leo Valdez retreat, kill him, or take him prisoner. All options seemed unrealistic.

Our army size began dwindling. But that was mostly because Leo was destroying any knight that was in sight. None of them stood a chance. They created miniature water shields but Valdez's fire hammer and armor quickly made the water dissipate into water vapor. With one swing of his hammer their swords were shattered and their shields dented beyond use. They were defenseless as they saw their last seconds, seeing a fire hammer batter them to death.

They say that war makes people insane but I had a feeling that Sir Valdez was indeed deranged from war or maybe something tragic happened in his life that made him this way. Just the way he laughed made it seem that he loved killing and fighting in wars. From the sound of his voice he couldn't be older than myself. Which meant he was a legendary knight at my age which made me think I was insignificant. Delphin halted reinforcements because it was unnecessary bloodshed. He and Triton had an agreement that between the two of them they would try to subdue him.

There were only a dozen knights left from the opposing side. We still had a few hundred on the battlefield that weren't reinforcements. I motioned for them to take care of the remaining dozen knights that were left. But Valdez had different plans he created a fire that acted as a barrier for the last remaining knights. He still had that much power and energy after fighting nonstop while also fighting Triton. The legendary knights were just so unreal. Triton and Delphin created a miniature geyser when they stuck their weapons into the ground. Which caused the fire barrier to be extinguished by the water spewing from the ground. The dragon that he was on thankfully was wingless. If the metallic dragon did have wings I think just Leo and the dragon would have massacred our whole army.

"Triton be careful. Leo is heading your way!" Triton quickly turned around just in time to block the double headed hammer from smashing him into the ground. Delphin took the opportunity to get under Leo's guard but the metallic dragon spewed fire from his mouth which Delphin narrowly dodged.

It was getting insanely impossible to defeat this knight. Just one knight caused this much turmoil and chaos. I imagined if the other five were on this battlefield how easily they would toy with our army, thinking of us a puny little pests. After a few more minutes later with the reinforcement coming in and dispatching the remaining opponent knights it was only Leo Valdez against about two hundred knights. With one thousand left in the woods as reinforcement. But it was a wise decision to not include them in this bout for the specific reason of Valdez's hidden power. Each Legendary knight has a catastrophic hidden power that could cause destruction for miles. Since none of the legendary knights have had a worthy opponent, none of the hidden powers from the Legendary six have been revealed. Which make them all the more dangerous.

It was just Delphin and Triton fighting back and forth with Leo. I could tell Leo was getting tired and exhausted. He was mostly on the offensive but constantly swinging a double headed hammer of that size and weight had to take a toll on him. The only thing that was keeping him from being subdued was the dragon. Delphin and Triton couldn't get near Leo with that dragon defending him.

I had to disable it, and I did. I thrusted my sword into the ground and an enormous geyser shot directly at the mechanical dragon. It was temporarily blinded and I went straight for a weak point which would be in the chest. Just like any animal the vital piece of the dragon had to be in the chest right? I was correct. When I thrusted the sword into the dragon's chest, a disk was visible. The dragon's red eyes turned black as the machine turned off. The hole that was left in its chest was spewing oil.

Leo was thrown off the dragon as he landed on the grass. Delphin and Triton quickly went to bind him but Leo wasn't going to allow it.

"You think you've won you silly sea filth? I won't allow it. HIDDEN POWER SUPERNOVA!" Leo the knight in orange armor began to glow, a harsh light that could blind anyone I quickly realized what was going to happen. I quickly grabbed Triton and Delphin's wrist as we made a run for it…

 **A/N Hello once again and welcome to my fourth chapter of this story. I've decided that this story is still fun to write so I'll keep writing. But instead of updating frequently like every two days I decided to space it out. Even I don't know when im going to finish this story but just know it will hopefully be done by the end of summer. Also my other stories will be updated sometime this week or the next. Please review and tell me what you think yada yada.**


End file.
